


Right Beside You

by Neptunukset



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: '74 BBKaz, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Peace Walker era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunukset/pseuds/Neptunukset
Summary: Eventually Kaz has to admit his relationship with his commander is not just a professional one.





	

Kazuhira Miller closed the door. He didn’t quite make it inside before it started raining, but most of his clothes were too dry to really mind it.  
Kaz glanced over his busy desk and sighed, he couldn’t escape the work by leaving his office. He knew it was so late that he could just forget about it and worry about the mess tomorrow morning, but the perfectionist inside of him insisted that he’d finish today's work no matter how long it would take. He sat down and let his thoughts wander for a brief moment before getting back to work. The day had been a regular day on MSF, but it couldn’t have possibly been any more confusing to Kaz. His head was full of unfinished thoughts and ideas but there was something that kept him from thinking about anything else.  
It was slowly getting more and more impossible to deny that his affection for his commander had crossed the surprisingly thin line between a respective and close friendship and having straight up romantic feelings for him. Kaz ran his fingers through his blond, slightly wet hair and closed his tired eyes that were still hidden behind his aviators. He sighed to himself again and wondered how he was ever going to push away those images that were starting to flood his overly imaginative mind. Kazuhira started to feel more like a blushing school girl and less like the sub-commander of a private military company. It frustrated him even more than it made him hate himself for not being able to contain himself any better. Kaz had thought he was already in control in situations like this one despite his still very young age, but apparently those times were yet to come. He rubbed his eyes and cursed his lack of self control what it came to Snake touching him.

Earlier this day he and Snake were having a regular training session together. When they were almost done, Snake had pushed him over one last time, and.. Kaz didn’t even know how to put it in words.  
Kaz was pretty damn good at getting that sort of hints, he was totally not mistaken. He knew this game, he was experienced. But when it was Snake, the goddam Big Boss, suggesting there was something going on between them after all, it just felt completely out of question, even if the nature of their relationship had been developing into something more physical and emotionally deep than an average friendship. Snake just simply didn’t seem to be the one having any feelings of that kind for anyone, really. Kaz had wanted to believe - or forced himself to believe - the closeness was solely caused by the unusual surroundings and his position as Snake’s second in command.  
The constant hum of the AC and the soft noise of the rain hitting the tin roof was starting to sound really soothing. Kaz began to feel more and more tired even though he knew he needed to arrange a couple of things before he could finally call it a night and fall asleep.

Kaz’s sleepy thoughts wandered back to the evening, the feeling of Snakes strong arms pining him to the ground, the heaviness of his warm and scarred body against his own. How he had instantly felt a slight flush covering his hot cheeks when Snake’s eye had met Kaz’s blue eyes. Maybe for the first time ever his aviators hadn’t been on the way of the two. Of course Snake had seen him without the sunglasses before since they shared the room together, but those times Snake hadn’t really been looking at him like this.  
Snake was supposed to just get up and help the younger man on his feet, but he didn’t - he had stayed still, looking at Kaz. He had been looking right back at him, at Snake’s blue eye inches away from his hot face. In the soft evening light Snake had looked almost vulnerable, observing Kaz’s unguarded, fair features with a serious face.  
Kaz knew that if he had just pushed Snake a little bit, the older man would have gotten the hint and let go of him, but the worst part had been that Kaz didn’t want Snake to leave him. No.  
He had wanted the other man to close the small distance between them and kiss him good. He still wanted it so bad it hurt, he wanted to push his hands into Snake’s dark, messy hair and feel desired, feel needed by him. Kaz couldn’t help but imagine for the millionth of time how good Snake’s rough lips would feel on his own, on his face, on his exposed neck. Licking the insides of his mouth while having the older man’s hands wander all over his needy body with forbidden desire neither of them was able to control or hide anymore.

Kaz opened his eyes a little and looked out of the window. The rain was getting frantic, rising wind shaking the palm trees and making them spray more water on the roof. Today had probably been the last nice day before the seasonal storms hitting the coasts of Costa Rica.  
He shook his head slowly. It was more than just primal lust he felt towards his commander, maybe it was him wanting to be accepted by the man after all. Kaz didn’t even know anymore, this had been going on way too long to be just some random crush on a fairly attractive man, which really wasn’t completely unfamiliar to him at this point. The blonde had already accepted and came in terms with the fact that he was attracted to men as well, but he also knew and understood perfectly well that his commander, his fucking _boss_ , wasn’t the best option in existence.

God knows how long he had been having these unbelievably inappropriate and unprofessional daydreams, them being more detailed and often than he cared to admit to himself right now. For weeks, maybe even for months he had been picturing how many different ways there was for them to finally end up having sex for the first time, how many different ways Snake could make him moan. How it would feel having Snake’s hands pulling his blond hair and listen to his soft moans. Gosh he wanted to suck him off.  
As long as there had been no way his dirty fantasies were ever in a world going to happen and come true, Kaz had figured out to let them be and just not get too distracted. Now, when Snake had showed him this kind of very obvious and sudden attraction, it was gonna be hard to make himself think about anything else. How was he gonna touch the other man without thinking about that moment? Train with him? Kaz knew the picture of himself under Snake’s tight hold was gonna be stuck in his mind for a while, and only fuel his burning desire even if he tried to deny anything ever happened and act like there had been no tension between the two at all. Whatever he wanted to make himself believe, it wasn’t just one of Kaz’s secret wet dreams anymore. Snake had more or less made the first move whatever that meant.

Snake had finally let go of his wrists and slowly sat up on Kaz’s thighs. The younger man had helplessly and very notably lowered his already hazy gaze to look at Snake’s body, his strong naked chest. The blonde’s hands had still been on the sides of his head like he wasn’t able to move them at all. Kaz’s hungry eyes and delicately parted lips sure hadn’t gone unnoticed by Snake. Truthfully, Snake would’ve been blind not to see how badly Kaz enjoyed his position. It had taken every ounce of his being not to reach for Snake’s waist and touch him, pull him closer. Snake had smiled at Kaz’s blushing face and troubled expression like the blonde was a stupid teenager.

Kaz bit his lower lip in embarrassment and shut his eyes close even tighter. He now rested his head on his hands. He hadn’t exactly done it on purpose. Everyone knew the sub-commander was a flirt, how else was he gonna respond to something like that? Having the man of his countless daydreams on top of him, that man practically teasing him. For fuck’s sake, Snake had probably known about Kaz’s sexual attraction towards him for ages by now. His boss was better at reading other people than anyone Kaz had even met in his life, and in the other hand Kaz was not exactly the best one at hiding his own feelings. Maybe Snake had just wanted to make sure his suspicions were right, and Kaz had basically been begging for more by letting it all happen and being all flushed and distracted.  
And to be perfectly honest, Kaz wouldn’t have minded if Snake had bended him over and fucked him right there right at that damned moment. He wanted it, he didn’t want anything else than Snake to want him. He would do anything for that, and only thinking about how Snake’s lips had gently brushed over his cheek just before he had finally sat up made Kaz’s breath heavier and his pale cheeks burn with heavy flush. Snake had felt so perfect on top of him, just the way Kaz had always imagined while fucking his own hand and whispering his commander’s name.

Kazuhira slapped himself and focused his eyes on the pile of papers lying on the table to banish those thoughts. He started to read the first document he could find, being already able to feel a serious headache creeping in the back of his eyes.

* * * *

Kaz heard the door open and close, but didn’t bother to turn around. He mumbled a hello and continued writing.  
He didn’t know how he was supposed to act normal, he couldn’t even make himself remember if they usually talked at all before going to sleep. After the training he hadn’t seen Snake all evening. Kaz couldn’t decide if it was necessary to bring that moment up again, like ever. He looked at the clock and then at his papers. It was so late that if he didn’t stop right now, tomorrow would be a disaster, and in addition to that Snake would totally realise he was trying to avoid him. And if anything, Kaz didn’t want any of his childish brooding or overthinking affecting their relationship. Maybe it was all in his head and Snake hadn’t been thinking about the moment, not once. Unlike Kaz himself. God why didn’t he just go to sleep before Snake came back? Then he would not be here worrying about this.  
He finished the last document quickly and stood up.

Snake looked like he was sleeping, his arm was thrown over his face. He was still fully dressed. Kaz figured out it would be the best to just talk it off before Snake actually fell asleep. He walked beside the bed and sat next to his boss.

”Uh.. ” Kaz started, wondering where to start without seeming like this is the number one thing he had been thinking about the last few hours.

”How was your day?”

Kaz was surprised by the unexpected kindness. Without thinking any further he leaned back and lied next to Snake. The bed gave in under their combined weight just a little. He was so incredibly tired. Maybe it was all forgiven already.  
The rain kept hitting the roof and neither one of them bothered to turn on the lights. Something in the atmosphere and lighting clicked, and suddenly Kaz was taken back to the years he spend alone in Japan. Snake felt like the best friend he never had, the friend you can just stare at the ceiling with, doing nothing and being comfortable with one another.  
His mind was clear, there was suddenly a warm feeling in his heart.

”Well?”

Snake’s voice brought him back to real world.

”You know that my days are always the same. Doing paper work and suff, assisting you when you’re out there.”

He was silent for a moment, choosing whether to keep speaking or not.

”But I don’t mind being alone all days in the office. I… really like talking to you. I don’t even care if you answer. I just know you’re there, somewhere, listening to me talking”.

Kaz glanced over to his boss. Snake was breathing steadily next to him. He didn’t say anything as usual, but Kaz knew in his heart that he was listening, his words mattered to him. Snake was probably just so tired that he couldn’t keep up a conversation, but the moment was special. Kaz knew Snake was who he was, a man of few words. They had shared personal thoughts and stories before, but never quite like this.

”When you finally say something after hours of silence it feels like I’ve done something right, there’s someone who cares I’m still here. Even if it’s only a ’roger’ or whatever. I could listen to your voice all day” Kaz said, letting his low voice quiet down.

The sincerity in his voice didn’t leave room for doubting whether he truly meant what he said or not. Kaz wasn't the kind of person to tell this stuff to everyone. Yea, he had a reputation of being light-headed but if anything, he was honest. Maybe he didn't open his heart easily, but he wasn't afraid or ashamed of showing his feelings. There was a genuine, emotional side to him Snake had seen a glimpse of. 

The younger man realised he was basically confessing, but he didn’t feel nervous anymore. Snake deserved to know, he needed to know how Kaz felt. When Snake was out on the missions, Kaz was there for him.  
A long while, ever since he could remember, his life had been more or less dark and unhappy for him. It had changed when he met Big Boss. Kaz didn’t want to be too hopeful, but maybe the darkest times were behind of him, the future never looked brighter. For the first time in a long time Kaz felt everything was gonna be alright, at least for a few moments.

His boss turned on his side, and looked at his sub-commander who was surrounded by his thoughts again. When Snake was on a mission Kaz had to be on alert basically around the clock. The younger man’s face looked pale, he seemed tired in general. Kaz never really complained, he did his job whatever it required.

”Thanks, Kaz”.

Snake touched the blonde hair softly.  
He let his actions speak for themselves, and Kaz knew what he wanted to say. That Snake cared that he was here with him, by his side. He wasn’t gonna say it out loud, but it didn’t matter. Kaz leaned his head to the other man’s direction and closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Even if he usually came out confident and strong, deep inside of him the reality was different. He really just wanted to be accepted and to finally belong to somewhere. Fuck, if he was gonna belong to a mercenary then be it. That was more than good enough, better than what he usually dared to dream of.

Finally Snake let go of his hair and lifted himself up.

Kaz looked at his back. He could see the shoulder blades and the strong muscles through Snake’s skintight shirt. Kaz didn’t _really_ think his boss was gonna kiss him or anything. He wasn’t that stupid. Snake needed him, but not in the way he had secretly wished for. Still for some reason he felt the empty feeling of disappointment within, even though he told his mind to shut the fuck up and stop dreaming. They were both tired and the moment was gone.

Kaz got himself off the bed. Fine, whatever.

”I’m going to sleep.” he said bluntly.

He looked at Snake but since the other man didn’t say anything he scuffed and turned his back on him.

Kazuhira untied his scarf in silence and placed it on the back of a chair. He buttoned down his army green jacket and took it off. When he was about to pull off his white shirt, he noticed that Snake was looking at him. Not even trying to hide the way he was watching his sub-commander undress. Kaz’s heart started to beat faster. Was he finally invited in?

After a brief moment of hesitation Kaz lifted his shirt slowly, revealing his nicely built abs. Snake didn't take his eyes off him like he was supposed to. Kaz didn’t say anything as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He turned around to look at Snake, displaying himself. His mind was telling him, screaming at him, to stop before it was too late. Snake glanced at Kaz’s face before letting his eye drift back to his half naked body. Kaz blinked behind his sunglasses, feeling his cheeks getting hotter. He wasn’t that tired anymore.  
Snake eyed the younger man’s pants, silently asking him to take off the rest of his clothes. Kaz obeyed without a second thought, he opened his belt and dropped it to the wooden floor. He looked over to his boss, looking for answers. Snake’s face was hidden behind both the bandanna and the eyepatch.  
Kaz pulled off his pants, and soon he was standing in front of Snake, only his briefs on the way of him being completely naked.  
He was risking practically everything, he would be lost once their lips touched, but Kaz wasn’t thinking anymore. Not thinking how he should not cross that line. Not only because Snake was a man and more than a decade older than him, but he was his _boss_ , the one he really trusted.

He took a few steps and climbed on Snake’s lap. Snake didn’t push him away, he didn’t move at all for a moment. There was no protest. They were just sitting there like that, listening to the storm, Kaz’s legs on the sides of Snake’s strong thighs. His hands were awkwardly touching his boss’s forearms. There was no turning back anymore, his intentions were made clear.

_This is what you want, right?_

Everything felt unreal somehow. Kaz had pictured this scenario in his head so many times, that the feeling of Snake’s body against his own in this way was overwhelming his senses. He didn’t want the moment to disappear.

_Is your blood on fire the same way mine is right now?_

The younger man gently took Snake’s hands and placed them on his own waist while moving himself an inch closer to Snake. Kaz prayed Snake didn’t notice the subtle shake of his hands.  
His boss smoothed the soft skin before his hands found their place on Kaz’s thighs. The blonde smiled a little, he was gonna take his time.  
Their eyes locked, Snake could see the other man’s bright eyes staring back at him behind the aviators. The look in Kaz’s eyes was confident, but not as cocky as usual. Maybe he was lightly worried if Snake really wanted him in this way.  
The older man carefully removed the aviators and placed them on the bed next to them. Kaz blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the different lighting. Snake’s fingers traced the blonde’s warm body. Kaz’s eyes were so peaceful, the shade of blue just like the open sea.  
Snake stared at the younger man’s expression as he gave his ass a possessive squeeze. Kaz couldn’t help but part his lips and let out a quiet sigh. He automatically moved his hips a tiny bit closer. Kaz wanted his commander to know this was what he wanted, the only thing he wanted and thought about right now. He took a hold on Snake’s broad shoulders and the blonde’s face was getting to be really close to his boss’s. Their foreheads touched, his eyelashes brushed Snake’s face.

”You’d spread your legs for me, wouldn’t you?” Snake asked.

 _Yeah._  
_I would, I want to, let me and I will._

Snake grabbed Kaz’s ass again and this time the younger man was totally feeling a rush of arousal running through himself.

”Snake, kiss me” Kaz sighed out quietly, voice husky with longing and lust.

The older man touched Kaz’s face, he cupped his jaw and pressed his thumb against the soft lips. Kaz swallowed, his insides were turning into honey. He felt the desire making him swell.

"Kaz - "

”Don’t you fucking say you don’t want it too”. Kaz’s face was all flushed again, his normally low and calm voice sounding hushed and desperate.

His commander moved his other hand to the back of Kaz’s neck. How could he resist him now? Kaz was not only cute but also openly offering himself like this.  
Snake looked at Kaz’s mouth for a few of seconds. He let his lips hover above Kaz's before bringing their mouths together in a slow motion. The raw desire in Kaz’s moves was somehow so innocent, how he didn’t know how to deal with the way he felt.  
Snake was surprised how soft Kaz’s lips felt on his own, how genuinely sweet their first kiss turned out to be. Kaz drowsily moving his lips against the other man’s with his blue eyes closed. Kaz touched Snake’s jaw, holding his face as they kissed. Snake took Kaz’s bottom lip between his own.  
After a moment of tentatively tasting each other the blonde grabbed a fistful of Snake’s overgrown hair and deepened the kiss. Kaz opened his mouth a bit to let Snake’s tongue slide alongside his.  
_Fuck_.  
Kaz teased the other man playfully by sucking his curious tongue quickly without breaking the kiss. He hummed into Snake’s hot mouth and tenderly bit the other man’s lip. Snake caressed the blonde’s thighs gently, moving to the sides of his naked body. Kaz pulled the front of Snake’s shirt to get even closer, their chests touching. The younger man felt himself twitching in his briefs, and he pushed himself forward for a little friction.

Snake let go of Kaz’s mouth and pulled away with a thin bridge of saliva. He held the man on place to look at his flushed face. There was spit on the corner of Kaz’s reddened lips, and Snake wiped it off.  
The blonde’s half lidded eyes were following his every motion. Snake had to hold him down with a little force to prevent the other man from drowning him in hungry kisses again. Kaz’s unguarded face looked so fine, the high cheekbones and the slightly furrowed brows.

Snake softly grabbed the sides of the younger man and lifted him to the bed. Kaz found himself lying on his back and watching his boss taking off his black shirt. He took a pillow and placed it under his head.  
Kazuhira looked at Snake’s strong arms, his gorgeous warrior’s body. His commander didn’t look as big as people would probably expect him to be. He wasn’t significantly taller than Kaz himself, and even if he was extremely strong, he wasn’t as heavily muscled as some soldiers. In their tiny room his boss felt almost like an ordinary man. Snake climbed back to the bed, on top of Kaz just like he had been earlier the day. The older man bent over Kaz, and let him touch his exposed body.

”I want you so badly” Kaz sighed.

Snake stroked his hair, petting the blond curls.

”Why do I not feel too special?”

”Son of a bitch”. He wasn’t even that big of a slut.

Kaz couldn’t help but smile and melt in to the other man’s gentle touch. Snake sure didn’t seem to be too experienced, but there was a sense of confidence in his actions. Snake lied next to Kaz. The blonde’s hand started to wander, he touched the soldier’s abdomen, finding the way between his thick thighs. Kaz closed his eyes again and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder.  

”Fuck.., you’re hard” Kaz breathed out and began palming Snake's growing erection trough the fabric of his pants. Snake couldn’t help but spread his legs slightly and let out a quiet sigh.

”I have dreamed about this for ages” Kaz whispered. Snake felt a slight flush covering his face, and secretly wished Kaz didin't notice.

”Yea? What have you been dreamin’ about?”

”You fucking me” Kaz breathed out, his face was all flushed as well.

”God, Kaz, what the hell” Snake sighed and smiled, a rush of arousal running through his tensed body. ”Have you touched yourself for me?”

”Yeah” Kaz murmured, stroking his boss’s already hardened dick.

Snake returned into kissing Kazuhira sloppily, visibly getting more and more impatient to undress him completely and make the younger man moan and shiver under his touch. He let Kaz know that the blonde wasn’t the only one who had been hiding his desires.

The kisses were more like sucking and licking each other’s lips and face at this point. All the little voices telling Kaz this wasn’t something he was supposed to want or do had faded into the background. Snake moved away from Kaz’s mouth and placed a dozen of heated kisses along Kaz’s hot face until his lips found the younger man’s beautiful neck. He sucked a light love bite where he knew Kaz’s yellow scarf couldn’t quite hide it. Kaz swallowed hard and let his eyes flutter shut, focused on the feeling of his boss’s tongue licking the sensitive skin of his neck, and the fresh bite mark on it. He swallowed back a few needy gasps, he wasn’t gonna lose his dignity just yet.  
Kaz wrapped his left leg around Snake's lower back and stroked the other man’s dark hair softly. His hands were still caressing Kaz’s feverish and slightly sweaty face, and Kaz took the opportunity and started sucking Snake’s fingers.

Snake stopped kissing the blonde’s neck and looked at his face, those full, delicious lips sucking his fingers in the dirtiest way possible. Kaz was more than happy to catch the older man’s attention like that and he really made a little show out of the situation.

”Is that what you wanna do?” Snake asked with a low and rough voice, trying not to show how much exactly that turned him on. The kid knew exactly what he was doing.

Kaz nodded and looked directly at his boss with heavy eye lids. He flicked his tongue lazily, closed his eyes and purposefully let out an overly seductive sigh.  
Snake pulled his fingers out of Kaz’s mouth to kiss that filthy mouth once again.

”Get on your back” Kaz whispered, the impatience in his voice was more than delightful.

Snake pulled Kaz over with him so the younger man was on top. Kaz’s longish hair tickled his face softly when he bent his head down to place a deep, open mouthed kiss on Snake’s awaiting lips. He sucked the other man’s lower lip knowing it would be swollen when he’d finally let go.  
Snake’s hands roamed lower to touch the curve of his ass.

Kaz moved his hips slowly from side to side, feeling Snake’s erection against himself. He watched how Snake’s vision started to get hazy, all because of him, all because of Kazuhira. Snake couldn’t take his eye off his newly found lover. The older man moved his lower body, making his position better for Kaz. Biting his own lip in anticipation Kaz bowed his head down and kissed him before moving down in between Snake’s thick thighs. He hurried the belt open and pulled off the combat trousers, leaving on the black briefs. He wanted to make the moment last a tiny bit longer.  
Kaz spread the other man’s legs a bit to make some room for himself. Snake lifted himself on his elbows, watching the younger man smoothing his inner thighs and placing small kisses and bites alongside. Kaz’s hair wasn’t perfectly slicked back anymore, it looked so soft Snake couldn’t help but touch. He brushed a couple of blond tresses away from the man’s face and Kaz smiled at him. He was so damn pretty, with his lips mouthing Snake’s clothed dick.

”Just take them off already”

”In a hurry, huh?”

Kaz decided not to tease any longer, and pulled the waistband just below Snake’s hips.  
_Yes_.  
The sight made Kaz’s mouth water unintentionally. Snake saw how he swallowed thickly, and suddenly all he really wanted was to have his sub-commander on his knees for him.  The younger man licked his lips to make them wet. He positioned himself on the edge of the bed so he could work his mouth around Snake’s dick easier. Kaz palmed the other man’s erection tentatively. He slid his slender fingers along the length a couple of times, feeling it pulsate under his touch.  
Kaz glanced at Snake’s face before planting a slippery kiss on his erection. Kaz licked around the tip, tasting it in his mouth. Snake stayed silent, but Kaz knew he was good with his mouth. He corrected his position.  
The blonde licked the soft underside teasingly before guiding Snake’s dick into the warmth of his wet and delicious mouth. As he swallowed the head of Snake’s hot dick, Kaz felt how the other man automatically bucked his hips upwards — even if it was subtle, it made Kaz hum in his head in pleasure. He had wanted this for so long.

Snake brushed the blonde’s hair out of the way. He gazed at the younger man’s stretched lips and those blue, sleepy eyes. Kaz’s long eyelashes were slightly wet, he looked concentrated and desirable. Kaz made a quick eye contact with his boss as he sucked his dick with a loud slurp. Snake held his breath and let his head fall back. Kaz looked so young, too young. Snake tried to stop himself from thinking that maybe he was just abusing his position as this man's boss, using his sub-commander's helpless crush and high sex drive to get his way with him. Then again, Snake felt that this wasn't only about sex to neither of them. It was more like their friendship had reached the point where the feelings included romantic affection. It had been pretty clear for a long while, and Snake knew that if it wasn't for his own self control Kaz would have fallen into his arms long ago.

Kaz twirled his tongue around his boss' dick, taking more of it into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly and covered the rest of the length with his hand, really trying to please the other man, drain a moan out of him. Snake hid his face under his arm. His rough, hitched gasps made Kaz’s cheeks burn.

Soon Kaz felt Snake's hand in his blond hair, pulling and stroking the pretty curls. Kaz grabbed the man's thigh with his other hand, spreading his legs slightly wider, touching him softly at the same time. Snake groaned when Kaz deepthroated him briefly, his dick hitting the back of Kaz’s mouth. The unintentional sound Snake made filled the younger man’s stomach with butterflies. The though of Snake being not able to control himself like he always did was so hot, and flattering in some way. Kaz swirled his tongue, and Snake’s breath was getting really shallow.  
After a couple of minutes Snake began throbbing and leaking too much and Kaz decided to slow it down.

Kaz sucked the tip of the dick one last time before letting it slip away from his lips. There was a trail of saliva running on his chin and his hair was ruffled.  
He climbed on top of Snake and kissed his mouth and face with a growing passion. Snake tasted himself on Kaz’s glistering lips. The blonde rolled his own erection against Snake’s, making his need for release very clear. The friction made the younger man whimper in arousal and break the kiss.

”I’m so hard” he sighed.

Kaz touched Snake’s face and ran his tongue over the man’s lips.

”You want me to do something about it?”

Snake’s voice was still rather normal while Kaz himself was all bothered already even though Snake hadn’t even touched him yet.  
His hands were on Kaz’s waist, holding him tight. For a moment Kaz was just trying to slow down his breath and sleepily smoothed Snake’s jaw line. The older man let his hands wander lower, finding the waistband of Kaz’s underwear. He wrestled Kaz out of them and slid his hand in between of their bodies. The blonde buried his face in Snake’s shoulder and moaned quietly when the other man wrapped his hand around both of them. Having Snake to finally pay attention to him felt so good. It blurred his thoughts and made him want more, made him move himself against Snake’s thigh. Kaz rested his weight against his boss’s body and arched his back. He just didn’t want to lose it just yet.

”I want you to fuck me” Kaz sighed out, snuggling his hot face against Snake while his boss continued to jerk them off.

The younger man knew that was exactly what Snake wanted him to blurt out, but he didn’t care if he was being easy. He didn’t need or want to play any games with Snake, their relationship was too special for that kind of mess.

”Boss~” Kaz hissed, reaching for another sloppy kiss.

His commander grabbed his wrists and shifted their position once again, Kaz being beneath him.

”Yeah?” Snake’s eye was consumed with lust, but he looked at Kaz with a sense of quiet adoration. Kaz’s silky hair was spread around his head making him look kinda angelic.

Kaz touched the bandanna, and started to loosen it. He observed Snake’s expression to see if he was comfortable with that. The older man didn’t seem to mind, so Kaz took off the piece of fabric. The man’s brown hair was messy and a little sweaty underneath. He looked slightly younger when his face was revealed, and his handsome, sharp features appeared softer in the dim light of their room. The younger man brushed his fingers through Snake’s thick hair, deciding to leave the eyepatch be. Maybe some other night he’d get to remove it as well.

”Do you have lube?” Snake asked.

Kaz blinked.

”Uh, yeah. You’ll probably reach it from here, pretty sure it's the third drawer”.

 

”This is not your first time with a guy, right?” Snake said after a moment, returning back to Kaz.

The younger man shook his head and swallowed thickly.

”No, it’s — it’s not. I’ve done it a couple of times.”

More than a couple, according to your blowjob, Snake thought to himself and smiled.

”Have you ever…?” Kaz asked.

”No.”

The older man positioned Kaz on his stomach and stuffed a couple of pillows under his hips so his ass was high in the air. Kaz made himself comfortable, correcting his position.  
Snake slapped that round and perfect ass, knowing the blonde liked it. Feeling his face getting red Kaz rubbed himself against the pillows and spread his legs subtly while humming into the sheets. He didn’t want to seem too eager but the fact is, he was fucking horny, and listening to the slick sounds of Snake covering his fingers in lube was not helping.

”But you know what you’re doing, right?”

”Don’t worry about it”.

Snake smoothed the soft, oversensitive skin of the younger mans’s thigh with his other hand. He grabbed Kaz’s ass gently to spread the cheeks apart. Kaz closed his eyes and rolled his hips slowly in anticipation. He was happy it was thundering outside, because no one in the base needed to hear how much exactly Miller enjoyed his boss’s company.

Kaz furrowed his brows and tried to muffle his gasps with his hands. He bit the insides of his cheeks and buried his face in the mattress. Snake was squeezing his ass with his free hand, and moved it to stroke Kaz’s spine soothingly. The younger man sighed and arched his back.  
Snake curled his finger inside of Kaz, carefully stretching him before adding another. Kaz exhaled sharply, but couldn’t help but push himself against Snake’s fingers.  
He felt how a slowly building pleasure somewhere deep inside of him was starting to replace the stretch, that was little by little fading away.

This time he didn’t have time to cover his mouth and he let out a moan as Snake pushed his slick fingers further, scissoring them. Kaz grasped at the sheets and closed his eyes. He still couldn’t believe Big Boss was in bed with him, and the thought made him enjoy the already pretty enjoyable situation even more. He rolled his lower body on the pillows as Snake continued to prepare him. The other man slipped in a third finger, pushing them all the way in. The stretch made the younger man whimper, but he was too aroused to really pay attention to it anymore. Snake slapped the blonde’s ass again, which gained him another moan. He looked at Kaz’s beautiful face, the man was blushed and his cheeks were covered with a thin layer of sweat.

”Do you think you’re ready?” Snake asked. Kaz tried to catch his breath for a second.

”Yeah”.

Snake pulled his fingers out carefully, and wiped the remaining lube on the sheets. Kaz turned around sleepily and lied down on his back, watching Snake put on a condom. He breathed heavily, trying to relax. He wasn't sure how Snake wanted to have him, so he lifted himself on his elbows, ready to please the other man whatever it meant.  
Snake planted a drowsy kiss on Kaz’s swollen lips. He positioned himself on top of the blonde, legs on the both sides of his body.

”You look so fucking hot” Kaz sighed, his eyes gazing over the older man’s attractive, manly features.

Their eyes locked for a moment. The blonde had kinda expected to be fucked face down but he was actually pleasantly surprised it wasn’t the case.  
Snake smiled a little, and lured Kaz into another wet kiss. This time it was different, rough and hurried, like the man couldn’t get enough of him. The finesse wasn’t there anymore, and Kaz started to feel desired just the way he had wanted to. This feeling was one of the reasons he often preferred a male lover. He liked it rough, he wasn’t gonna lie.  
Kaz pushed his hands in Snake’s hair and returned the messy kiss with same kind of burning desire. The heaviness of Snake’s hard dick was poking against him.

”Fuck me” he sighed with a husky voice, looking at Snake with half lidded eyes.

He repeated the words, and pressed himself against the older man with a need he couldn’t handle any longer. He was so turned on it was beyond his understanding.  
His boss didn’t waste time as he lifted Kaz’s thighs up to get better access. He pushed in, slowly, patiently, watching his lover’s expression.

Kaz curled his hand around Snake’s neck and rested his forehead against the brunette’s, feeling the dark hair tickle his skin lightly. His face radiated heat.

”Am I hurting you?” Snake asked, touching those soft, full lips and looking at the younger man’s furrowed brows.

”No, no, just — stay like this for a moment” Kaz said, breathing heavily through his teeth and stroking the back of Snake’s neck, his long dark hair.

Snake kissed Kaz’s face, licking his smooth, sweaty skin. He leaned into Snake’s touch, and after a while he gently pushed himself on Snake’s dick encouragingly.  
Snake got the hint and thrust inside of him a couple of times. Kaz hummed quietly. They were so close to each other he could feel Snake’s breath against his skin, he could feel how it slowly started to become more erratic. After a moment Snake quickened the pace, making their bodies slap together.  
Kaz had troubles keeping his eyes open, the pleasure was taking over him.

The blonde was really starting to enjoy himself, drops of sweat had gathered to his temples. He wrapped both of his legs around Snake’s waist, and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck that was covered in love bites.  
Snake kissed the corners of his mouth softly, and whispered how tight and perfect Kaz felt around him, how long he had wanted to fuck his sub-commander _just like this_ , how beautiful the younger man’s flushed face looked when he was being fucked, and how he simply hadn’t been able to keep his hands off him anymore when they were training together earlier.  
The sweet, filthy words alone made Kaz squirm and whine in pleasure, and Snake silenced him by pressing his lips against Kaz’s. The blonde returned the kiss eagerly, letting Snake’s tongue explore his mouth. Kaz couldn’t get the idea of Snake touching himself while thinking about his second in command out of his head. If possible, the thought made Kaz blush even more.  
Snake lifted Kaz’s right leg over his shoulder, it reminded him how delightfully flexible the younger man was.

Kaz’s panting and heavy gasps faded into throaty moans as Snake began to thrust inside of him faster, rougher. Kaz was melting by now, unable to collect his thoughts. The blond hair was sticking to his sweaty skin, his eyes couldn’t focus anywhere. Kaz didn't care if he was being loud, he just wanted to concentrate to the feeling of his boss fucking him senseless. He felt himself creeping a tiny bit closer to the edge when Snake hit his sweet spot a few times. Snake remained mostly silent, but his gasps and occasional grunts made Kaz feel really short of breath.  
He pinned Kaz’s hands over the blond head and increased the pace. The younger man was already embarrassingly close to his climax. He wondered if he could come like this, without even touching himself.

Snake slowed down a little, rolling himself teasingly. After a while he pulled out of Kaz.

”Wha — ah — why are you stopping?” Kaz panted, the unintentional disappointment in his voice being obvious.

”I want you to ride me”.

”Oh my god” Kaz whimpered and opened his eyes.

The younger man managed to lift himself up. He pushed on Snake’s chest to make the other man fall on his back, and Snake didn’t try to resist him. Kazuhira still couldn’t believe this was all true, and not just another one of his dreams.

Kaz sat himself on top of the older man and grounded himself on his knees. He spread his ass cheeks with both hands, biting lis lower lip. Snake held Kaz’s thighs, steadying his position as the younger man lowered his body, taking Snake’s dick inside of him. He was breathing heavily, although it was easier this time.  
Kaz rolled his hips lazily a few times and leaned on his other hand, working himself up and down with his thighs. He moved his lower body slowly, trying to find the right pace. Snake cursed under his breath and tightened his grip on Kaz's thighs.  
The blonde picked up the pace and started to ride Snake’s dick with smoother motions, it felt so good it was almost making him feel dizzy. He wasn’t the one in control of the moment, but the position let him feel that way. He had his boss’s undivided attention.  
Kaz’s blue eyes were starting to flutter as heat rushed through him, but he tried to keep his eyes on Snake who was clearly enjoying himself as well.  
Although Kaz was a tall, strong and sexy man, there was almost a feminine quality of softness in his moves that was completely irresistible. The way he threw his head back, the way his hands were gently smoothing the other man. Snake wanted to keep this side of his sub-commander to himself.

”Touch yourself”.

Kaz moved his other hand from Snake’s stomach to touch his own abdomen, trailing his fingers lower and between his legs. He softly palmed himself a few times.

”Oh god… I'm not gonna last too long ”.

His dick was painfully hard and slick with precum, it almost ached under his touch, begging for release. Kaz started to stroke himself with the same rhythm as his steadily moving hips. He felt Snake’s eye following him, watching the blonde as he openly pleasured himself in front of his commander. Kaz moaned, his dick twitched in his hand.  
Snake placed his hands on Kaz’s waist and pushed himself deeper inside each time Kaz lowered his body. Every time Kaz’s ass met Snake’s lap there was a loud slap of skin against skin.  
Kaz was not able muffle his heady moans, his other hand was on Snake’s chest to keep himself in balance, and the other was busy stroking his own dick. Snake’s hitched gasps and sighs were starting to edge on moans as well.  
Kaz felt Snake slowing down again to keep them on the edge, and he couldn’t hold himself in place anymore.

Kaz reached for a kiss, and it landed somewhat on Snake’s mouth. He brushed his fingers through his dark hair.

”Make me come” he breathed out. Kaz’s deep voice was filled with desperate need and frustration as he kept his hips moving involuntarily.

” _Please_ , boss, I can’t take this any longer. Fuck me hard”. Kaz’s voice was more like a pained whimper.

He was so aroused it was hurting, and his head was clouded with the agonising pleasure.  
Snake grabbed the younger man’s ass and fucked him good, it wasn’t like anything before. Kaz hid his face in Snake’s shoulder, his mouth hung open. Snake’s dick was hitting his sweet spot perfectly with each harsh thrust.

”Right there.. right there — yes… fuck yes — ” Kaz panted against Snake’s neck.

His hands were on the sides of Snake’s head, fingers pulling the dark hair. He was probably drooling at this point.

”You feel so fucking good you know that” Snake murmured, and finally he was out of breath too.

Kaz felt so warm, so perfect.  
Kaz arched his back, not being able to answer in between his gasps and straight-up moaning. If there was someone outside, they’d have to be deaf not to figure out what was going on inside of the commander’s room. Neither of them cared anymore, both of them were lost in finding their own satisfaction.

”Boss — boss, boss…”.

Snake’s head fell back to the pillows, he closed his eyes. He felt how Kaz tightened around his dick. The younger man let out a long, breathless moan, the feeling that had been building inside of him finally hit it’s climax. Kaz’s mind went white as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him, and he came messily all over Snake’s abs. Snake kept pounding inside of him before finishing himself with a few swift thrusts shortly after.  
Snake’s nails dig into his sweaty skin, and he pushed himself inside of the younger man, as deep as possible. Kaz whined, the aftershocks sending sparks of sensations through his way too oversensitive body.

There was a distant hum in Kaz’s ears, it muted the sounds of the storm. He opened his eyes, meeting Snake’s blue eye. His boss was still inside of him, holding him by his waist.  
Kaz carefully rolled himself over and lied to the bed next to his boss, gasping for air.

”I can’t believe that just happened” he said.

Kaz laughed breathlessly even though he was exhausted. He leaned towards Snake and brushed the dark hair away from his face.

”You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” he continued with a little more serious note.

He rested his blonde head on Snake’s shoulder.

”I guess I could say the same thing”. 

 

Their mouths were locked in a passionate kiss, it was a sweet, real kiss. This wasn’t what Snake had planned, this wasn’t what he had been taught to do. He shouldn't be allowed to have personal feelings towards his comrades this way.  
After all Kazuhira was one of the only ones he trusted and cared for. Still, in some strange way this felt like a natural development of their relationship. No one had ever made him feel like his sub-commander did, so did it even matter anymore what he was expected to do. Kazuhira was special, yet he couldn’t quite tell what the man meant to him. Snake stroked the blonde hair before getting himself up.

”I think I could use a shower” he said, ”Wanna come with me?”

”Yes sir” Kaz said and smiled.

He run his fingers through his hair, looking at Snake who was collecting his clothes. This wasn’t a dream.

 

_I belong to you, I wanna be yours. Let me and I’ll do anything for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get over these two. I'll just pretend everything's alright and they're in love forever.
> 
> \+ I deeply apologise if there's grammar errors etc. English is not exactly my first language.


End file.
